fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
SmPCR05
A Winter Wonderland! It's Cure Belle! (冬のワンダーランド！それはキュアベルです！''Fuyu no wandārando! Sore wa Kyua Beru desu!) is the fifth episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 103rd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the search for the final Pretty Cure. Plot There is only one Cure left to find! The current four Cures are excited, and they make a list of potential candidates, but no one seems to fit the role of Bad End Beauty. Later, top athlete Aoki Mizuki advises the girls that appearances can be deceiving, and tells them that if they can't find who they're looking for, they just have to ask for help. However, a new enemy attacks, and the Cures need to find the last Cure! Where could she possibly be? Synopsis (Teruko is sitting at her desk, while the other Cures surround her.) Grace (excited): I still can’t believe it! Is it really possible? Natsumi: Of course it is, Grace-chan. Ryoko: T-There’s only one P-Pretty Cure left t-to find. Pop: You girls are doing very well so far. Your twin sisters would be proud. Natsumi: Have you had any luck with contacting Candy yet? Pop (shaking his head): No, not yet. But I’ll get there! Natsumi (nodding): Alright, then. Teruko-chan, how’s the list? Grace (confused): What list? Ryoko: T-Teruko-chan is m-making a list o-of all the p-potential c-candidates for the r-reincarnation of B-Bad End Beauty. Teruko (holds up a list): The list is finished! (Scene changes to the girls walking into the art room. A girl is seen painting a picture.) Teruko: Our first candidate is Takayama Misora-san, the President of the Art Club. (Scene changes to the girls walking into the gym. Mitsuru is bouncing on a trampoline.) Teruko: Our second candidate is Kurokane Mitsuru-chan, a first-year cheerleader. (Scene changes to the girls walking into the library. A girl is reading a book.) Teruko: Our third candidate is Shirosato Akemi-san, a member of the Science Club. (The background turns black, while the faces of more candidates surround Natsumi, Grace and Ryoko, and Ryoko looks like she is about to faint.) Grace: Okay. Way too many candidates. Teruko (laughing nervously): Sorry about that. (OP: Magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn) (Later, the Cures are all in the dance room, practicing their dance, when they each strike their final pose.) Grace (stretching her arms): I really love this dance! Natsumi: I agree. And Ryoko-chan, you seem to be quite good at dancing. Ryoko (surprised): R-really? (Natsumi nods as Ryoko smiles shyly. Teruko digs through her bag and brings out the list.) Teruko: We still need to find Bad End Beauty. Grace (shrugs): But no one seems to fit the role! Actually, you know what I think? Let’s not waste our time trying to find her. Let her come to us. Natsumi (glaring at Grace): You do realise that we didn’t have to search for you, either? Grace: Hey, I came to you girls! Teruko (whispering to Ryoko): Not really. Grace (angry): I heard that! (Teruko, Natsumi and Ryoko then start to laugh.) Ryoko: Um, Pop-san, m-may I ask you a q-question? Pop: Sure. Ryoko: C-can you tell us m-more about our t-twins? L-like what elements they c-controlled? T-their alter e-egos? Pop: Okay. First, there’s Hoshizora Miyuki, who transformed into Cure Happy of holy light. Then there’s Hino Akane, who transformed into Cure Sunny of fire. Third, there’s Kise Yayoi, who transformed into Cure Peace of thunder. Next, there’s Midorikawa Nao, who transformed into Cure March of wind. Finally, there’s Aoki Reika, who transformed into Cure Beauty of ice. Natsumi: Has anyone realised that we all share the same surnames as our twins? Grace: Um, yeah. Why? Natsumi: I have a new candidate for Bad End Beauty. The only one in the school who shares the same surname as Aoki Reika-san. Teruko: And that person is... Natsumi: The star athlete of Nijinomachi Private Academy. Aoki Mizuki-san! Grace (snapping her fingers): Of course! You’re so right! But why would Mizuki-chan be Bad End Beauty. Pop: Yeah, I don’t see how. Bad End Beauty is vain. Natsumi: But let’s think this through. We aren’t like our past selves. In fact, when we were reborn, our personalities changed for the better. Grace (excited): Okay, then! Let’s go find Mizuki-chan! Mizuki: You don’t have to. (Mizuki stands in front of the door to the dance room, and scares the Cures. Pop dives back into Teruko’s bag.) Teruko (hand on her heart): Aoki-san! Please don’t scare us. Grace-chan almost gave me a heart attack by doing the same thing. Mizuki: Yeah, sorry. Why did you want to find me again? Natsumi: Well, you see, um... Mizuki (smiling): You want me to help you look for someone? Teruko/Natsumi/Grace/Ryoko: No! Mizuki (laughing): Okay, okay. Just remember this: appearances can be deceiving. And if you can’t find who you’re looking for, just ask for help. It’s that simple. (Mizuki exits the dance room, leaving the Cures looking confused.) (Meanwhile, Alecto and Megaera are arguing with each other.) Alecto (angry): Come on, sis! It’s my turn to fight those pesky Pretty Cure gals! Megaera (angry): No, you will not, Alecto! I'' shall go. Alecto (angry): You went out last time! Megaera (angry): Save your excuses for later! (The two Furies begin to argue with each other more, when a young girl walks past them.) Tisiphone (whispering): I want to go out. (Alecto and Megaera stop fighting, and look at Tisiphone. They suddenly burst out in laughter.) Alecto (laughing): OMG, Tisiphone! You are hilarious! I totally thought you didn’t have a sense of humour, baby sis! Megaera (laughing): Don’t you think that you are still too young to fight? (Tisiphone walks away as Alecto and Megaera continue to laugh and mock her.) Tisiphone (whispering): I’m going to fight the Pretty Cures. And no one is going to stop me. (Tisiphone disappears, leaving her sisters shocked.) Alecto (shocked): OMG. Tisiphone was being serious. Megaera (shocked): I just hope she prevents the awakening of the Sapphire Pretty Cure. Alecto: Oh, she’d better. Otherwise we’re dead meat. (Eyecatch before break: ''Mizuki appears in her school uniform and she flicks her fringe, then she does a backflip towards the background, and strikes a pose. The Prism Gem Sapphire is seen beside her.) (Eyecatch after break: Cure Belle appears and she flicks her fringe, then she does a backflip towards the background, and strikes a pose. The Prism Gem Opal is seen beside her.) (Later that day, Mizuki is playing a game of soccer with the soccer team, and Mizuki manages to score a goal.) Mizuki (happy): Alright! Who’s the best at soccer? Soccer team: You are, Mizuki-sama! Mizuki (folding her arms and smiling): I know. (Just then, Tisiphone appears.) Mizuki (surprised): Whoa! Sorry, you surprised me. Tisiphone: Do you have the Prism Gem Crystal? Mizuki (confused): The what now? Tisiphone: I sense that you have a Prism Gem. Is it the Crystal? Mizuki (taking a step back): Whoa, lady, you’re starting to creep me out. Tisiphone: Hand over the Prism Gem. (Tisiphone holds up a book.) Tisiphone: The worst possible ending! Let your white futures be stained with black! (The world turns into a dark dimension, and people fall to the ground.) (Tisiphone holds up a red Akanbe nose.) Tisiphone: Come on out, Akanbe! (The Akanbe nose merges with the soccer ball, and it turns into an Akanbe.) Mizuki (shocked): No way. What the hell is going on!? (Teruko, Natsumi, Grace and Ryoko arrive on the scene, with Ryoko holding Pop.) Pop: Alright, girls! You have to transform! Teruko/Natsumi/Grace/Ryoko (holding up their Smile Palettes): Let’s go! (In a sparkling pink background, the Smile Palette appears, and Teruko places the Prism Gem Rose Quartz in it, thus making a pen appear. Teruko, Natsumi, Grace and Ryoko both grab their respective pens, and their reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. They then put on eyeshadow.) Teruko/Natsumi/Grace/Ryoko: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirrors of the Smile Palettes shoot out beams of pink, orange, yellow and green light, and Teruko, Natsumi, Grace and Ryoko are bathed in it. Teruko appears and then does the catwalk, which makes her boots and lower part of her suit appear, and pink ribbons appear, and wrap around Teruko’s body, making the upper part of her suit appear. Flames appear at the tip of Natsumi’s toe, and the flames move upwards, which makes her boots and suit appear. Grace appears and she snaps her fingers, and she is then blasted with lightning. She taps her feet together to create her boots, and her suit then appears along with it. Ryoko spins her finger in the air, and makes a vortex of wind. She jumps through it, and her boots and suit appear. The Prism Gems Rose Quartz, Ruby, Topaz and Emerald then place themselves on Teruko, Natsumi, Grace and Ryoko’s chests, and the frilly pink, orange, yellow and green cloths appear along with the armbands. A pink ribbon then become Teruko’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and as she twirls around, her hair ties itself into curly twintails, and she strikes a pose. More flames appear, and they then become Natsumi’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and her hair ties itself into a bun with two long strands of hair appearing from fire, and she strikes a pose. Grace claps her hands together, and lightning appears between her hands. She claps her hands one more time, and the lightning forms into her bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, then her hair ties itself into a ponytail, and she strikes a pose. Ryoko then blows into her hands, and the wind from it come together to form her bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, then her hair ties itself into a ponytail, and she strikes a pose. The four girls then fly down from the sky and land on their feet.) Cure Cheer: The power of wisdom, the light of love! Cure Cheer! (Cure Cheer strikes her final pose) Cure Blaze: The power of strength, the light of passion! Cure Blaze! (Cure Blaze strikes her final pose) Cure Serenity: The power of peace, the light of happiness! Cure Serenity! (Cure Serenity strikes her final pose) Cure Noble: The power of kindness, the light of courage! Cure Noble! (Cure Noble strikes her final pose) Cure Noble (surprised): Oh... so becoming a Pretty Cure... wasn’t a dream, after all. Cure Serenity: Well, duh! What did you think it was? Cure Noble: I thought you were playing a prank on me. Cure Serenity: Oh boy. Cure Blaze: Enough talk, we must defeat today’s Akanbe. Cure Cheer: When will we ever get a break from these guys? (The four Cures then begin to fight the Akanbe. Cure Serenity gets close to the Akanbe and electrocutes it.) Cure Serenity (laughing): Ha! Take that, you horrible monster! Hey, Blaze! You still scared of monsters? Cure Blaze (annoyed/embarrassed): Why would you ask a question like that? Cure Serenity (smiling): For the fun of it. Cure Blaze (annoyed): Oh, for goodness sake... (As the Cures continue to fight the Akanbe, Mizuki watches from a distance.) Mizuki (shocked): I can’t believe it... real life superheroes... that’s... (Mizuki watches as Cure Noble kicks the Akanbe in the nose.) Mizuki (amazed): ... So cool! I want to be a superhero! Cure Blaze: You do realise that the reason we are superheroes is because we want to protect the smiles of everyone. Mizuki (confused): But why? Cure Noble: Because we love to see other people smile. Cure Serenity: We want Nijinomachi to be a happy city. A place that’s always overflowing with smiles. Cure Cheer: That’s why we chose to become Pretty Cures. Because we want to love and be loved. Mizuki: Is that what it means to be a superhero? (The four Cures nod, but just then the Akanbe attacks, and the Cures go back to fighting it.) Mizuki (thinking): So that’s what that girl from the Night of the Five Stars meant. I didn’t understand at first, but now I do. (Mizuki pulls out a fifth Smile Palette.) Pop (shocked): It can’t be... Aoki-san... is the fifth Pretty Cure! (Mizuki is suddenly enveloped by an aura of blue light.) Mizuki: Please, Pretty Cures! Let me fight! I want to protect smiles too! Because I love a smiling city too! (In a sparkling blue dimension, the Smile Palette appears, and Mizuki places the Prism Gem Sapphire in it, thus making a pen appear. Mizuki grabs the pen, and her reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. Mizuki then puts on eyeshadow.) Mizuki: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirror of the Smile Palette shoots out a beam of blue light, and Mizuki is bathed in it. She spins around and snowflakes fall onto her body, creating her suit, and she then taps her feet together, creating her boots. The Prism Gem Sapphire then places itself on her chest, and the frilly blue cloth and armbands appear. Snowflakes come together to create her bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, she falls backwards and her hair instantly grows longer and changes colour, and she then strikes a pose. Mizuki flies down from the sky and lands on her feet.) Cure Belle: The power of pride, the light of hope! Cure Belle! (Cure Belle strikes her final pose) Pop (excited): Yes! We’ve done it! We’ve found all five Pretty Cures! Tisiphone: So I wasn’t able to prevent the awakening of the Sapphire Pretty Cure. Cure Belle (turning red): I hate this. I really hate this dress. Cure Serenity: OMG, Mizuki-chan! You look adorable! Cure Belle (angry): I’m not adorable! Cure Blaze: Please, Cure Belle, take your anger out on the Akanbe. Cure Belle (still angry): Maybe I will! (Cure Belle then begins to fight the Akanbe, and leaves it weakened.) Cure Belle: I bet that I have to purify this monster, right? Pop: You got it. Cure Belle: Alright, then. Here I go! (The Prism Gem Sapphire glows, and the glow reaches to her hand. Cure Belle rotates her left arm in a clockwise direction, with snowflakes gushing out of her hand.) Cure Belle: Pretty Cure... (The snowflakes then form into eight large snowflakes.) Cure Belle: ... Sapphire Freeze! (The snowflakes then shoot numerous ice shards towards the Akanbe, which purifies it. As the Akanbe disappears, a small shining object is left behind.) Tisiphone: The Pretty Cures are strong, but they’re walking straight into my trap... (Tisiphone disappears, and the world is restored to its original state.) Mizuki (laughing): That was so much fun! Who’s the best at being a Pretty Cure? Teruko/Grace/Ryoko: You are, Mizuki-sama! Natsumi (confused): But Aoki-san isn’t the best. We are all equal. Mizuki (laughing): First things first, call me Mizuki. Without the honorific. In fact, let’s just call each by our real names without honorifics. And second, what I said was a “call-and-response”. Make sense? Natsumi (nodding): Yes, it does. Thank you, Mizuki. Mizuki (smiling): Not a problem. By the way, what’s this? (Mizuki holds up the small shining object, revealing it to be a Prism Gem.) Pop: That’s the Prism Gem Opal. It represents pride. And the one that you use to transform and attack is called the Prism Gem Sapphire. It represents hope. Mizuki: Alright, then! From this day onwards, I am officially a Pretty Cure! Teruko: Welcome to the team, Mizuki. Mizuki (nodding): Thanks. And wow, it’s a really pretty sunset. Natsumi: It sure is. Grace: I love sunsets like this. Ryoko: Same here. (The Cures and Pop continue to watch the sunset as the scene changes into a watercolour painting.) (ED: Precious・Dance) Major Events * Tisiphone makes her first appearance. * Mizuki is revealed to be the reincarnation of Bad End Beauty. * Mizuki transforms into Cure Belle and performs Sapphire Freeze for the first time. * The Prism Gems Sapphire and Opal appear for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Hoshizora Teruko / Cure Cheer * Hino Natsumi / Cure Blaze * Kise Grace / Cure Serenity * Midorikawa Ryoko / Cure Noble * Aoki Mizuki / Cure Belle Mascots * Pop Villains * Tisiphone * Alecto * Megaera * Akanbe Secondary Characters Trivia Gallery Bad_End_Beauty.jpg|Cure Belle's first appearance Fe649a84.jpg|Cure Belle looks at her outfit before turning red 242417.jpg|Cure Belle about to perform "Sapphire Freeze" Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures